


Happy Birthday Hiddles

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [23]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little birthday drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Hiddles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it on my RP blog because I had birthday feels.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tom!

Tom sat quietly, scrolling through Twitter , reading the many birthday wishes from his fans around the world. They were all such little darlings and he wished he could hug every single one of them for their kindness. Not that he was conceited in the slightest, but he was a little disappointed that his friends hadn’t said anything to him yet.

“Guess who,” said Sam as she covered his eyes with her small hand from behind.

“Hello, kitten,” he replied, smiling. He turned his head and looked at her and found that she was holding a miniature cheesecake, a single lit candle sticking out of it. 

“I made this for you,” she said, offering it to him. He took it from her, absolutely touched that she had done something so kind for him. He blew out the candle and set the thing next to his macbook so that he could turn and hug her.

“Thank you, so much,” he said, hugging her tightly. “You really shouldn’t have, darling.” 

“But I did,” she replied and took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
